


Are you two finally gonna do something?

by shamelesssmut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gen, Hand Job, Hot Sex, Kinks, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, very light bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He looked around only to see that he was alone in the bed. He stretched and rubbed his eyes as he heard that the shower was running. He hummed and got out of bed, walking to the kitchen first to put the coffee machine on and then went to the bathroom. He grinned when he opened the door to see his girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He looked around only to see that he was alone in the bed. He stretched and rubbed his eyes as he heard that the shower was running. He hummed and got out of bed, walking to the kitchen first to put the coffee machine on and then went to the bathroom. He grinned when he opened the door to see his girls.

Lydia had Malia's hands pinned over her head and was sucking hungrily a nipple. One of her legs were between Malia's and the girl was furiously rubbing herself on Lydia's thigh.

Usually the coyotes were a lot like the alphas. They needed the control. They craved it. They were like that in bed as well. But Malia was... well obviously an exception.She loved it when Lydia or Stiles pinned her to the wall or the bed and just did whatever they wanted to her. It made her wet. Really really wet.

Malia immediately looked at Stiles and smiled breathlessly at him. "M-Morning." she whispered as she rolled her hips suddenly when Lydia nipped the nipple gently with her teeth.

"I can see that you've started without me." Stiles grinned as he closed the door behind himself.

"Well you were sleeping and you looked way too peaceful so we decide to take a shower without you." Lydia said as she turned around to look at him.

"I can see that it's more than a shower." Stiles chuckled as he went to the sink to brush his teeth.

"You know Malia...She gets horny so easily." Lydia chuckled.

"I do not." Malia protested. "It's not my fault that you're both fucking gorgeous." she snorted.

Stiles smiled at that and Lydia hummed as she leaned to lick the other nipple.

Stiles looked at them in the mirror and tilted his head to the side. By the look on Malia's face he could say that Lydia was playing with her nipples for a while. She loved doing that. Malia's breasts were really sensitive and she loved it when they paid attention to them. So Lydia used that a lot. Once she spend an hour only in teasing Malia's breasts. Nipping and licking, sucking and tugging until Malia was a moaning mess, begging to cum. Of course, Lydia gave her what she wanted. She always did.

"How long have she been doing that?" Stiles asked Malia as he put some toothpaste on his toothbrush.

"Like ten minutes maybe." Malia panted and arched her back when Lydia bit her breats gently. "I think that she's trying to kill me." she groaned which made Stiles chuckled softly.

"I just like it when you rub yourself on me like that. It's hot, isn't it, Stiles?" she asked.

"Everything you two do is hot." he said. "But yes, that one is very hot." he said. Sometimes he still wondered how he deserved these two gorgeous women. 

"It's just Lydia teasing me." Malia groaned as she rubbed herself more firmly. "She wouldn't let me cum, Sti." she whined as she locked eyes with him in the mirror.

Stiles only shrugged because well he was brushing his teeth and talking right now would be a mess.

"You love it." Lydia grinned as she licked Malia's neck slowly.

Malia's hips jerked when Lydia sucked on the soft spot behind her ear. Another very sensitive spot of Malia's body.

Lydia chuckled happily and moved to kiss Malia softly. When Malia opened her mouth for the girl she barely licked inside before she pulled away. Lydia was a tease sometimes. Okay. Almost always. She loved playing with Malia and Stiles. Both of them. And she loved how they played with her after that.

Stiles hummed as he watched Malia's face in the mirror. She was even more beautiful during sex. Magnificent. Just like Lydia. 

"Lyds." Malia gasped as Lydia ran her thumb over Malia's nipple. "You're really killing me." she groaned.

"Nope. I'm just taking my time." Lydia smiled at her and licked her lips as she looked at Malia.

"You're teasing." Malia said and looked at Stiles. "She wouldn't even let me touch her." she said. Lydia was still holding Malia's wrist over her head with one of her hands.

"Sorry, M." Stiles smiled softly as he turned to look at them. "You know Lyds. She likes playing." he said.

Malia glarred at him. "Fine. But the next time she's deep throating you and not letting you cum don't expect me to say something." she said with no real heat in her voice.

Stiles chuckled as he watched them.

"Are you going to join us?" Lydia asked as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Mmm of course. But right now I'm enjoying the view." Stiles smiled.

Malia looked down at the bulge in his boxers. "I can see that." she smirked and licked her lips slowly, knowing how much he loved her mouth on his cock.

Stiles groaned, watching her as Lydia chuckled and kissed Malia's jaw softly. "Actually I'd love some help here." she hummed.

Malia looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?" she asked.

Lydia shrugged and looked at Stiles again. "Take off your boxers and join us." she smirked.

Stiles hummed and did as he was told because he was curious to see what Lydia had in mind. They did all kind of crazy, kinky things of bed. They were young after all. Horny. There weren't anything bad in doing hot hot things.

"And now what?" Stiles asked softly as he ran his hand down Lydia's back. 

Lydia hummed and arched at the touch a bit as she looked at him. "Now suck a nipple." she smirked.

Stiles chuckled and kissed Malia softly before he leaned to suck one of the nipples between his lips, slowly but firmly.

Malia groaned loudly and almost screamed when Lydia did the same to the other one. She loved it. She loved when they both paid attention to her chest at the same time. It made her go wild. Her nipples were way too sensitive and when the mouths of both her lovers were wrapped around them...It made her so wet. She could almost cum just from that. Almost.

She strarted rubbing herself more firmly on Lydia's legs, shamelessly. They were long forgotten the shame in their relationship.

Lydia chuckled and pulled her leg away and bit the bud gently when Malia whined at the lose of friction.

"Lyds. Stiles. Fuck." Malia groaned and tried to move her hands only to feel Lydia's hand tightening around her wrists. Of course as a coyote she could earily free herslef. And they both knew that. She was pretty strong but she knew that it was part of the fun. Of Lydia's fun. So she didn't tried to move her hands away again.

Stiles slowly pulled away from Malia's breast and leaned to suck on her bottom lip. "You're so beautiful." he whispered against her lips.

Malia moaned and leaned to kiss him firmly, humming happily when Stiles kissed her back hungrily.

Lydia hummed as she put her head on Malia's chest and looked up at them kissing. They were hot when they kissed. She liked it.

When Stiles pulled away to breath he smiled down at Lydia who quickly moved to kiss Malia firmly, chasing both hers and Stiles's taste.

Stiles groaned as he watched them and leaned to place open mouth kisses all over Lydia's neck.

Lydia tilted her head to the side, giving him more access and hummed when Stiles ran his hand through her hair.

"I don't know why you two are in the shower when you're not even under the water." he chuckled.

"Because shower sex is hot, duh." Malia said and smiled when Lydia nodded. 

"Smart girl." the strawberry blonde said and leaned to kiss her again before she pulled away and kissed Stiles.

Stiles hummed and wrapped an arm around Lydia's waist, kissing her slowly.

Malia bit her nip when Stiles tugged at her nipple gently. "Fuck." she groaned and arched her back. "Are you two finally gonna do something?" she asked.

"But where's the fun in that?" Lydia smiled as she glanced at her from where she was kissing Stiles's collarbone and chest, still holding Malia's hand over her head though.

Stiles put his hand on the back of Lydia's head, humming as he looked at Malia. 

She, however, was too busy to notice that because she was looking down at his hard cock. "Guys, that's not fair. I can smell how horny you both are. I can smell precum and Lydia's dripping pussy." she groaned and licked her lips.

Stiles hummed as he leaned to nip her bottom lip. "Smells good?" he asked.

"Fantastic." Malia moaned quietly.

"I think that she deserves something." Stiles smiled as he looked down at Lydia.

"Mmm, you're right. Go on." she whispered as she stepped away from him and next to Malia.

Stiles smiled at Malia as he moved to stand in front of her and slowly ran his hand from her neck, down her collarbone, between her breasts, over her stomach and finally between her legs. He cupped her and groaned when she immediately thrusted in his hand.

"Easy there, M." he said as he leaned to kiss her softly and ran a finger between her folds. "Fuck, you're so wet." he groaned against her lips.

"Lemme taste." Lydia moaned quietly. 

Malia groaned as she felt Stiles's finger running along her again and then watched as he put his finger in front of Lydia's mouth.

Lydia sucked on the finger hungrily and moaned quietly as she looked at Malia. "So tasty." she hummed when she pulled away and leaned to kiss the girl. This time she didn't tease at the kiss. She firmly pushed her tongue in Malia's mouth, letting her taste herself.

Stiles hummed watching them as he moved his hand between Malia's leg again. He slowly circled her clit a couple of times and then moved his fingers between her folds, not entering her just teasing her opening.

"Stiles. For fuck sake." Malia groaned and arched her back as Lydia used her free hand to grip one of Malia's breast and massage it firmly which made the coyote to moan loudly.

Stiles grinned and leaned to suck a nipple as Lydia rolled the other one between her fingers. The boy looked up at Malia as he thrusted two fingers in her and watched the pleasure written all over her face as she thrusted back.

"Baby, you want to ride his fingers now." Lydia smiled as she looked down at Stiles's fingers.

Malia whimpered and nodded as she moved her hips slowly. "Stiles, please." she whined.

Stiles smiled softly at her and leaned to kiss her, drinking her moans.

He groaned when he felt Lydia push two of her own fingers along his own in Malia.

At that Malia pulled away from the kiss and moaned loudly as she looked at Lydia, who was smriking widely at her. "So warm." she hummed as she slowly moved her fingers in and outh of Malia in time with Stiles's trusts.

"Shit. Fuck. Oh my - Fuck!" Malia moaned, feeling both of them in her was fan - fucking- tastic. 

She started moving firmly, riding both their fingers as much as she had. they were in the fucking showert afther all.

Stiles hummed when Lydia pulled him in a deep kiss and pulled her flush against his body.

Lydia hummed and started moving her fingers faster in Malia. Stiles quickly doing the same.

Malia gasped the stimulation way too much for her. She arched her back and closed her eyes tigthly.

Lydia and Stiles could feel that Malia would cum any moment by the way she clenched around their fingers tightly. So they pulled away from each other to look at her.

Malia groaned loudly and clenched tightly around them one last time before she started cumming, hard. Hard enough that her legs gave out and she almost fell down. Fortunately, Stiles quickly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against his chest, slowly pulling his fingers out of her.

Malia gasped and groaned as Lydia made sure to run her fingers along her gspot one last time before she pulled away from her.

"Guys, that was amazing." Malia said, licking her lips.

"I agree with you on that one." Stiles said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I think that we should go back to bed and take a shower later." Lydia said as she licked her own lips.

Malia looked at her and nodded.

"You look really to fall asleep." Lydia chuckled.

"Well I cummed hard." Malia said and nuzzled Stiles's neck.

Lydia watched her for a moment before she took her hand and pulled it between her own legs, letting her feel just how wet she was. "What do you say now?" she asked.

Malia groaned as her eyes flashed deep blue for a moment. "Let's go to bed." she said.

Stiles laughed quietly as they both pulled him toward the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now it's out turn to play with you." she smirked at Lydia.

"Oh yes, please." Lydia grinned as she looked at them both, stopping at the end of the bed.

"What are we gonna do with her?" Malia hummed as she looked at Stiles.

"Whatever you want. She teased you after all." Stiles smiled.

"Oh, thank you, babe." Malia smiled.

Stiles loved to let them be in control sometimes. Loved to watch what they would do to each other. Usually it was something really hot so....

"Move on your hands and kness." Malia said, smirking at Lydia.

Lydia hummed and licked her lips as she moved on her hands and knees slowly. Her ass high in the air.

Stiles hummed and glanced at Malia.

Malia moved to sit behind Lydia and smiled as she slapped her ass. Lydia loved it rough sometimes. And Malia, of course never went too hard on her. Neither did Stiles. Usually they didn't even slapped her ass hard enough to get it really red. It was more of a playful thing that any kind of BDSM. 

Lydia moaned and moved her ass higher in the air.

"You like that, don't you?" Malia grinned as she slapped her other ass cheek, a bit more firmly.

"Yes. Oh, yes." Lydia moaned and closed her eyes at the pleasure that Malia's hand on her ass gave her. 

Malia grinned and slapped her ass harder which made the strawberry blonde moan hungrily for more.

Stiles watched them with hungry eyes as his cock had gotten imposibly hard.

"You know, I can smell just hot wet that makes you." Malia hummed as she slapped her ass again.

"O-Oh yeah." Lydia groaned and thrusted back in the hand.

"Stiles, babe. Let Lyds to take care of that." Malia smiled as she looked at his leaking cock.

Stiles nodded and moved to kneel next to Lydia's head.

Lydia moaned. "You're so hard." she groaned as she looked at his cock at then up at him.

"And you're so wet. I'm sure that you're dripping on your own thighs." he hummed and ran his hands through her hair.

"Mhm." Lydia smirked as Malia slapped her ass again.

"Suck him, darling." Malia said.

Lydia nodded and moved to lick Stiles's cock slowly.

Stiles moaned as he looked down at her and then at her ass where Malia was still slapping her and finally at Malia, who was smirking at him.

He then gasped when suddenly Lydia wrapped her lips around his cock and sucked hungrily. "Shit, Lyds." he groaned and gripped her hair.

Lydia moaned loudly when Malia slapped her ass firmly, the vibration making Stiles moan loudly when he looked down at her.

Lydia looked up at him as she took more of his in her mouth and sucked. She wrapped one of her hands around the base of his cock and started stroking it as she moved to lick and suck at his balls. His soft spot.

Stiles moaned loudly and looked up at Malia again, only to see her tugging at her nipple, moaning quietly. He groaned.

"What? You know that you two make me horny." she said and moved over Lydia's back so that her chest was pressed agaisnt Lydia's back. "Baby, if you make him cum soon I just may fuck your brain out with that sweet vibrator of yours that you love to put in yourself when Stiles and I are not around to take care of you." she whispered against her ear and licked the earlobe.

Lydia groaned and moaned loudly as she nodded a bit and started stroking the base of Stiles's cock more firmly as she sucked on the head hungrily, licking the slit again and again.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Stiles moaned loudly as he started coming. He wanted to hold back more. But he just couldn't. Lydia's mouth was magical. She knew ever little thing that could make him see stars and she used it all.

Lydia hummed happily and drank everything before she slowly pulled away and licked her lips as she looked up at Stiles. "Mmm, thanks, Sti." she said.

"I should thank you, Lyds." he said, panting quietly.

Malia hummed as she moved of the bed and pulled the toy box from under the bed. 

Stiles pulled Lydia up to kiss her and groaned when he tasted himself on her tongue.

Malia sat down on the bed and grinned, watching them. "You two are hot." she said.

"We can say the same about you." Lydia said as she looked at Malia.

Malia smiled and licked her lips. "Lay down for us, babe." she hummed and watched as Lydia laid down.

Stiles hummed as Lydia opened her legs widely for them to see how wet she was. 

"You're really dripping down your own thighs." Malia chuckled as she took a bottle of lube from the nightstand.

"Your fault." Lydia said and hummed as Stiles leaned to kiss her while Malia put lube on the toy.

"So how do you want it?" Malia asked as she moved to stand between Lydia's legs.

Stiles pulled away so Lydia could answer. "Hard. Fast. Hot. Messy." the blonde grinned.

"Just how I like it." Malia smirked and ran a hand along Lydia's thigh. "It has been awhile since I used a vibrator on you." she said.

"Because I have a cock." Stiles said, smirking at him. "And I'm capable of taking care of both my girls." he said.

"We know, honey." Lydia smiled at him. "It's just...fun sometimes to do that." she said.

"I know." he smiled fondly and leaned to kiss her.

Malia smiled at them and licked her lips as she slowly pushed the head of the toy inside Lydia.

Lydia moaned agaisnt Stiles's lips and arched her back but Stiles put his hand on her stomach and held her down.

Malia grinned and turned on the toy on low which made it barely move but still Lydia moaned happily.

Stiles chuckled and started to kiss her neck and chest. Lydia just like Malia had a sensitive nipples. Just not that sensitive as Malia's but still she liked it when they were played with. So Stiles stopped to suck at one of them as Malia pushed the toy deeper in Lydia.

"Fuck." Lydia moaned and ran her nails down Stiles's back as she locked eyes with Malia.

"Feels good, babe?" Malia smiled as she thrusted the whole toy in Lydia. 

"Hell yeah." Lydia moaned and tried to trust back against the toy but Stiles held her down.

"Good." Malia grinned and looked down at where the toy disappeared in Lydia. "It's so hot." she hummed and slowly pulled the toy out before she trusted it back in.

Lydia groaned and gripped Stiles's hair, pulling him up in a passionate kiss.

Maia hummed and pinched one of her own nipples, moaning happily as the shiver that it send through her body.

Stiles pulled away to look at her and smirked. "I can see that it affects you as well." he hummed.

"Shush. I can see that you're getting hard again." Malia said.

"Of course that I am. You're both making such sweet noises." Stiles said and leaned to lick one of Lydia's nipples.

Lydia moaned and opened her legs wider as she gripped Stiles's hair more firmly to hold him in place.

Malia groaned as Lydia opened her legs more and turned the toy on medium which made Lydia moan hungrily.

Stiles tugged the nipple between his teeth gently as smiled when Lydia's whole bosy shivered.

"More. More." Lydia panted as she looked at Malia.

Malia smirked and pulled the vibrator almost all the way out before she slammed it back in Lydia.

Lydia moaned loudly and gripped the sheets with the hand that wasn't in Stiles's hair.

Malia hummed and licked her own finger before she moved it over her nipple, watching Lydia's face the whole time.

Lydia groaned and thrusted her tongue in Stiles's mouth when he moved to kiss her again.

Stiles pulled away and moved to stand behind Malia. "Mmm, she's so beautiful." he whispered as he looked at Lydia spread out on the bed for them.

"I know." Malia smiled as she looked at Lydia and pushed the toy against her gspot.

The blonde moaned loudly and arched her back high. "Shit! Malia!" she gasped.

Stiles hummed and wrapped his arm around Malia's waist and pulled her against his chest.

"You're hard." Malia hummed as she moved the toy inside Lydia slowly.

"It would be strange if I wasn't." Stiles smiled and kissed her shoulder softly as he moved his hand up and cupped her breast.

Malia moaned quietly and arched her back as she turned the toy on max.

Lydia cried out in pleasure as she looked at them with wide eyes.

Stiles smiled softly at her as he tugged one of Malia's nipples.

Malia groaned and moved the toy firmly inside Lydia as she thrusted her ass against Stiles's hard on.

"I-I need to cum." Lydia panted loudly as she gripped the sheets tighter.

Malia smirked as she pushed the vibrator against Lydia's gspot and leaned to suck a nipple hungrily.

Lydia cried out, her eyes locked with Stiles as she started cumming.

Stiles moaned quietly, watching her.

Malia grinned and slowly sat back up as Lydia panted loudly.

She turned off the toy and put it on the nightstand.

"I love you. Both of you." Lydia panted as she looked at them.

"Love you too." Malia and Stiles said softly.

Malia gasped when Stiles pulled her flush against his chest. She turned her head to the side to look at him. "What are you doing?" she chuckled.

Stiles didn't answer just smirked and ran his hands down her chest and between her legs.

Malia groaned and quickly opened her legs open as she felt his hand.

Stiles hummed and moved her hair to the side, kissing on her neck as he pushed a finger in her. "You're dripping as well." he smirked against her neck.

"I know. Watching Lyds got me so worked up." she panted as she looked at Lydia.

"I can feel that." Stiles hummed and rolled his finger inside her.

"Do you want to ride me, sweetie?" Stiles asked, smirking.

"Do you even have to ask?" Malia groaned.

Stiles shrugged, smiling and pulled his finger out of her slowly before he moved to lay down next to Lydia.

Malia pulled the condoms out of the nightstand and ripped one open and put it on Stiles.

Stiles moaned as she started stroking him. "Malia, trust me I'm more than ready." he groaned.

Malia chuckled and nodded as she straddled him and quickly sank down on his dick. 

Lydia looked at them and licked her lips as she moved her hand between her legs.

"Fuck. Lyds is horny again." Malia hummed as she looked at Lydia's hand.

"Come here." Stiles smirked at Lydia as he thrusted up in Malia.

Lydia smirked back and sat up. "Come where?" she asked.

"You know where." Stiles chuckled. "Come ride my face." he said and licked his lips.

Lydia quickly straddled his face with her face toward Malia. 

Malia smiled at her as she rolled her hips and moaned. "Fuck, Sti." she groaned.

Stiles thrusted up and gripped Lydia's hips, pulling her down to lick her hungrily.

Lydia moaned as she put her hands on Stiles's chest and leaned to kiss Malia hungrily.

The girl kissed her back deeply as she moved firmly on Stiles's cock, moaning in the kiss.

Lydia groaned as Stiles pushed his tongue in her. Way too hungry for her taste to play around, he licked around hungrily.

Malia gasped when Lydia gripped one of her breasts and massaged it firmly. "Lyds. Sti. Just like that." she panted.

Lydia rolled her hips and thrusted a bit down against Stiles's tongue.

Stiles hummed and thrusted up in Malia as he moved to suck on Lydia's clit.

Malia put her hand over Lydia's on her chest and massaged even more firmly as she moved fast, panting loudly.

Lydia groaned as Stiles pushed his tongue in her again. She took Malia's free hand and pulled it between her legs.

Malia hummed and smirked at Lydia as she started massaging her clit firmly.

Lydia cried out and arched her back.

"I need Stiles to fuck me." Malia panted as she stopped moving, Stiles still inside her.

Lydia nodded and slowly moved off of Stiles and laid down on her bed.

Stiles panted loudly as he looked at Malia. "Okay. You eat out Lydia. I'll just fuck you properly." he smirked at her.

Malia groaned and quickly moved on her hands and knees. She rested on her elbows between Lydia's wide open legs and licked her slowly.

Lydia gasped and arched her back as she ran her hand through Malia's hand.

Stiles hummed as he watched them for a moment before he moved behind Malia. He gripped her hips and quickly thrusted into her.

Malia gasped and sucked on Lydia's clit as Stiles started slamming in her. "Fuck, babe. Just like that." she gasped.

Lydia groaned as she watched them, her fingers teasing her nipples.

Stiles groaned and rolled his hips firmly.

Malia gasped and moved back every time he tried to move out of her. She sucked on Lydia's clit hungrily as she thrusted three fingers in her and started moving them firmly.

Lydia moaned loudly and arched her back as she tugged both her nipples.

Stiles groaned loudly and started thrusting firmly against Malia's gspot.

Malia moaning loudly and started cumming, not able to hold back.

When she started cumming she pushed her fingers all the way in Lydia and thrusted agianst her gspot which made the girl start cumming as well.

Stiles couldn't hold himself back even if he wanted. First Malia was clenching tightly against him and second he could see the pleasure on Lydia's face and he could clearly imagine the look on Malia's face so he started cumming as well.

Stiles slowly pulled out of Malia and went to throw out the condom.

Malia rolled on her back next to Lydia. "Fuck, that was hot." she panted.

"Definitely." Lydia hummed and licked her lips.

Stiles smiled as he walked in the room. "I think that we can take a nap before we all go to take a shower." he smiled.

The girls both nodded.

He smiled and moved to lay behind them and wrapped an arm around them, pulling them close to his chest.

They leaned to kiss each other softly and gently, making him smile at them.

Then first Lydia and then Malia moved to kiss him softly as well.

"Love you." he whispered to them as they both wrapped themselves around him.

"Love you too." Malia said as she threw her leg over Stiles's and Lydia's.

"Love you." Lydia smiled as she hide her face in Stiles's neck as she took Malia's hand in hers and rested it over Stiles's heart.


End file.
